


i guess i must be dumb

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Party, extreme fluff, poe has a love lair, the fluffiest, they share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Ben accidentally tells Rey he loves her as she leaves for a party.Based on the New Girl episode "Prince" season 3 episode 14 (aka the best episode of the whole show thank u).
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112
Collections: Who's that ship? It's Reylo!





	i guess i must be dumb

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite new girl episode and it's so reylo so i had to they're both idiots but they're idiots in loooooooove

Rey lays in a pile of her clothes in the middle of her room like she’s making a snow angel. Or a clothes angel. Whatever. She groans and covers her face with a pair of sweatpants and yells, “I have nothing to wear!” 

Rose is sitting on Rey’s bed, staring at her nails, with her legs crossed. “God, you’re so dramatic. You have a million things you could wear.” 

“Okay but nothing is  _ good.  _ I’ve already worn everything out already. Everyone’s seen me in all of this.” 

“Rey, babe, everyone is going to be  _ at least _ three vodka redbulls deep by the time we get there, so I don’t really think anyone will notice what you wear.”

“So you’re saying I should just go naked?” Rey smiles cheekily as she moves her eyebrows. 

“Absolutely not.” Ben pokes his head in through the door. His tie is already loose around his neck and the top buttons of his shirt undone. He walks right up to Rey and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her in tight to his body, and kissing her quickly. 

“So what are you getting ready for?” Ben asks. 

Rey stares at him in disbelief. “It’s Thanksgiving Eve,” she starts, elongating the words and letting them linger in her mouth as she let Ben think. “We’re getting trashed, do you not remember?” 

“Oh, fuck, that’s right. Yeah I remember it was just a long day.” He pulls away but his hands still rest on her hips. 

She kisses him again, knowing better than to ask him about his day, while Rose gags. “Wear that black skirt.” He says as he starts to walk out of the room. 

“What black skirt?” 

He’s already walking down the hallway but she hears him call out, “You know which one!” 

**____**

Ben’s pouring a glass of water in the kitchen when Rey walks out and it spills over onto the island counter into a puddle, dribbling down onto the floor, before he notices and blushes. Rey laughs. “Babe, you’ve seen me in this skirt so many times.” She does a little twirl and the pleats in the black skirt expand and open like a little cupcake tin. 

“And you look even hotter in it every single time.” 

Rose took shot glasses out of the cabinet, helping herself, and she poured three shots for each of them. 

Rey grabs the first one, looking at Rose and then looking at Ben as she downs it. It burns. But then she downs the two. She feels it hit her bloodstream and warm her limbs. She feels her body shake a bit involuntarily as the alcohol settles. 

She leans across the counter and presses a kiss to Ben’s lips. They’re cool from the water he’s been sipping as Rey and Rose threw back shots. “So you’re going to wait here for Hux and then you’ll meet us at the party later?” He nodded and walked them to the door. 

“I’ll see you later,” he kissed her again and she stood high on her toes, reaching for him. He held her waist as she already started to feel a little unsteady on her feet. “I love you.” He said quick and naturally as if he’d said it a million times before. But he hasn’t. He’s never said it before. This was the first time. 

Rey felt the alcohol in her throat again as she let out a little huff of a laugh, stuck her pointer finger and thumb out and then walked out the door and nearly ran down the stairs to her uber. 

“I didn’t just do that, did I? I think I blacked out already.” She asks Rose when the car doors close and she feels herself lurch off of the leather seats on their way to the bar. 

“Yeah, you really did, honey,” Rose says and Rey can’t close her mouth. She thinks she’s going to cry out of utter embarrassment but she can’t. “But it’s fine. You were caught off guard! You can tell him you love him later!” 

“Oh, that’s so romantic, Rose. I’m going to tell my boyfriend of the last year that I love him while we’re trashed on Thanksgiving Eve at a house party?”

“He just said it and you did finger guns so I don’t think Poe’s party will be any worse.” 

“God, I’m so stupid.” Rey buries her head in her lap as she groans the rest of the ride to the bar. 

**____**

Ben stood in front of the door for a good half hour after Rey left trying to think about what he just said. 

Of course he loves Rey. He’s loved her since the moment she stumbled into one of Poe’s parties in college years ago. 

He’s been meaning to tell her. He’s been wanting to tell her. There was never the perfect moment. And now he fucked it all up. He’d said it so naturally. It just fell out of his mouth like word vomit. 

Maybe it didn’t really happen. Maybe he was just in the middle of a really bad dream. Maybe he could pinch himself and wake up and…

He pinched his arm and just said, Ow, instead of waking up in bed. “ _ Fuck!”  _ He yelled as he heard a knock on the door. 

Hux didn’t wait for Ben to open the door before letting himself in. “Dude, what the fuck, did you forget we’re going out again?”

“No, this is  _ so  _ much worse.” They walked into the kitchen and Ben poured shots in the glasses that Rey and Rose had left on the counter. He poured the vodka in all six and downed them as Hux stared at him with his eyebrows knit together. 

“Alright big man let’s pace ourselves. You and Rey didn’t break up, right?” 

“What?”

“You said it’s  _ so _ much worse. So what the fuck could be worse than that?” 

“I told Rey I loved her.” Ben said faintly as he bit back a wince from the vodka. 

“What’s wrong with that?” 

“I’ve never told her that before.” 

“I still don’t see what the problem is.”

“I said it right before she left with Rose. It just slipped out.”

“And what did Rey say?”

Ben looked down at the counter and laughed. “She didn’t say anything that’s the problem! She just did finger guns and giggled and then left!” 

“Oh,” is all Hux said, “oh this is bad.” Then he took one of the shot glasses from Ben and poured his own. Ben just took the bottle and took another sip straight from it. He didn’t wince this time. ‘Well, big man, what are you gonna do?”

Ben put the bottle back down on the counter and started to walk over to the door with Hux. “I’m going to go to that party and tell my girlfriend I don’t love her like a normal person.” And they left for Poe’s party. 

**_____**

Rey’s sitting on top of the counter in the kitchen with a group of people around her. 

“And then I did finger guns! Finger guns!” She yelled over emphasizing the s and holding up an empty bottle. 

“Nooo!” 

“You didn’t!” 

“That’s rough!” 

She didn’t know these people. Or rather, she knew of them years ago but never talked to them and they never bothered really to talk to her. But somehow tonight they needed to feed off of someone else’s problems. Rey gets it and she lets them. She tells the story over and over again. If someone new shows up and stands around her she starts again. 

“Rey! Rey! Rey!” Rose comes running into the kitchen. “En'sbay omingcay!” 

“What? Rose how many times have I told you I don’t understand pig latin.” Rose had tried to teach her so many times but it really never made sense. 

“Ben’s coming!” 

Rey’s face dropped and all the people around her started asking, Who’s Ben? Ben? Who’s Ben? She looked at them, and mumbled  _ idiots  _ under her breath but they didn’t hear it over the house music, and walked away with Rose only to slam directly into Ben as he entered the kitchen. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Their voices were soft and there was an awkward tension cutting the room. Rey felt Rose on her side and she saw Hux on the side of Ben. Neither of them moved. 

“So, about what I said before—”

“Yeah, about that—”

“—I didn’t mean—”

“—neither did I—”

“—I mean—”

“—yeah, sorry, I mean, I do, Ben, I do—”

“What?”

“I do, l-l-l—” and then all of the alcohol Rey has consumed rushes to her head and she sees black and feels Ben’s arms grab her as she starts to fall. 

**____**

Rey wakes up covered in crushed purple velvet. She checks her surroundings. There’s a mirror on the ceiling and her reflection looks horrible staring back at her. Ben’s sitting next to her. 

“What happened?”

“Well,” his voice is low, “I think you started to say you love me? And then you fainted so…” his voice trails off and he looks up at the mirrored ceiling. 

“Ben—” she starts but she’s cut off. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Poe yells as he jumps on the bed on the other side of her. “You know, I’ve had dreams where we end up like this.” Poe’s eyes go wide as he looks back and forth between Rey and Ben, pursing his lips. 

“Poe—” Ben stops him. 

“No? Not tonight? Alright, I get it.” Poe plays with Rey’s hair that’s splayed over the iridescent pillows. “Benji, be a doll and please leave me with Rey.” Ben gives Poe a look, a threatening look. “God, don’t worry. She’s not my type. You on the other hand…I’m kidding!” 

Ben looked down at Rey, “Ben, let me have a minute with Poe. I’ll see you in a bit.” He nodded and left. 

“So what happened, pretty girl?” Poe’s leaning on his elbow as he twirls his hair between his fingers. His dark hair is falling in front of his face and his white button down shirt is unbuttoned most of the way down his chest. 

“Ben told me he loved me before we left to come here and I laughed and did finger guns and then left!” She says it all in one breath and she’s crying. 

“Babe, don’t cry, you’re going to ruin your makeup!” She pulls her hands off of her face and looks at Poe. Her mascara and eyeliner has smudged all around her eyes, making her look like a sad raccoon. “Well, do you love him back?”

“Of course I do! I don’t know why I couldn’t say it.”

“I think I do.”

“Please, tell me what’s wrong with me that I can’t tell my boyfriend that I love him.” She threw her hands up and hit the bed, making her and Poe bounce. “Oh god, is this a water bed?”

He smirks and wriggles himself onto the bed next to her. Her body moves like she’s floating on a wave. “Yup! Isn’t it great? It’s vintage. It’s just the perfect thing to throw this room together, don’t you think?”

She takes a minute to answer because she realizes he’s genuinely asking her that and he’s not joking. Between the purple velvet sheets, the mirrored ceiling, and the giant tiger statue in the corner—yes, the water bed really brings the room together. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you—you’re just scared.” Poe says softly. Sincerely. 

“Then that’s something wrong with me!” Rey bites back. 

“No, Rey, there’s nothing wrong with being scared. You’ve never loved anyone.”

“I love you and Rose and Finn. I always have, you guys are like my family.” 

“I mean, you’ve never loved anyone like you love Ben. Loving me, Rose, and Finn is different. You don’t love family like you love your boyfriend. It’s different.” 

She turns her head and stares back up at the ceiling. She feels and sees Poe shift beside her so that they’re both laying down now and looking at each other through the mirror. She reaches for his hand. Little tears start to fall from the corners of her eyes and she lets them. They stain the purple velvet and iridescent white a darker shade. 

“How do I tell him, Poe?” She manages to say. 

“Well, you do love him right?” She turns to look at him and gives him an annoyed look as if to say, Duh! “Alright, alright, just checking! Don’t think, Rey, just say it. Just tell him.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” She wipes her eyes. 

“It’s not. At all. When I told Finn I loved him I threw up.”

Rey cackled and buried herself in Poe’s shoulder. “No you didn’t!”

“I swear I did! I mean, granted, I did have food poisoning but still.” He picked her head up and made a tear vanish. “It did make it memorable though.” 

Rey nodded and sniffed. She sat up and cleaned her eyes. “Okay, I’m going to go tell him.” She started to get off of the bed but Poe grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

“No, no, no, you’re not going anywhere looking like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“You look like you just learned how to put eyeliner on for the first time and then forgot about it, babe.”

**____**

Ben sits on the couch in the living room, nursing whatever drink Poe made with a cartoon turkey straw, with Rose and Hux making out next to him. He doesn’t notice Rey walking down the hall and making a beeline for him or when she flops herself into his lap. He nearly drops his drink on her but she grabs it from him and puts it on the coffee table. 

She places both of her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her, and she breathes, murmuring  _ Just say it, don’t think,  _ under her breath. 

“I love you, Ben Solo.” Her voice echoes loud against the music and voices of the party around them. It’s the only thing Ben hears and it’s the only thing he wants to hear. Part of him thinks he’s dreaming again, but then Rey wiggles in his lap and looks down at him with those eyes. 

“You do?”

“Of course I do, you big idiot.” And she doesn’t give him a minute to respond this time. Instead she cuts him off with a kiss. They almost forget they’re at a party. The sound around them fades as they kiss and hands wander. They almost forget they’re at a party until Rose kicks Ben in the ribs. They break off their kiss to see Rose laying across Hux’s lap and their mouths still attached. 

“Do you wanna—” Ben starts to speak against the shell of Rey’s ear.

She nods eagerly, “Yes, please, let’s go.” She takes stands and takes his hand, pulling him off of the couch and leaving the house. 

They pass Poe as they leave. He’s leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. He has a margarita glass in his hand and he’s changed out of his button down shirt into a red silk robe. “Have fun kids, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He says with a wink. 


End file.
